Kings' revenge
by terboDC1980
Summary: Lanny finally gets caught, and the kings have their way with him. (This is a one-shot unrelated to my other PoK stories)


**Pair of Kings Revenge**

_Lanny gets caught in his scheming ways, and Brady and Boomer have their way with him._

_Non-con (sort of). Completely unrelated to my other PoK stories._

* * *

><p>Lanny had tried everything to get rid of the idiot kings. Traps, monsters, every stupid scheme he could imagine, yet they somehow evaded him, and he was <em>still<em> not king! And just as ridiculous, the dumbasses seemed to have no clue that he had been trying to get rid of them since the day they had arrived. This had gone on for a couple of years now, while they had all grown up some. Lanny was 15, the twins were 18.

And now they had invited him up to their room for a birthday party, and it wasn't even his birthday for a week! How stupid could they be? They had handed out drinks in the courtyard, and given Lanny a special coconut cocktail, and now he felt a little dizzy.

Lanny strode (still a little woozy) into the Kings' bedroom in his usual princey shorts and embroidered v-neck tunic. "So, where is the party?"

"Hey cousin!" Brady said, as he closed the doors to their room and locked them. Welcome to your party!" Brady was just wearing a pair of baggy shorts and no shirt. That was kind of odd; Brady almost never went shirtless in front of anyone. He was drinking some coconut juice too. Lanny tried not to stare at the King's lean, smooth chest. _Brady actually looks like he has a little muscle tone; shocking!_

"Yeah, welcome cousin! Or should we say, _killer_ cousin?" Boomer strode in from the bathroom, also wearing only board shorts. He had lost some weight in the last year (though still a bit tubby) and grown an inch or so, and was looking a bit intimidating, though he still had the same round cherubic face.

Lanny suspected a trap. "Uh, what's going on guys?" He backed to the door, but of course Brady was already there.

Boomer smiled evilly. "Lanny, we heard from a few friends, that you had actually been trying to get rid of us."

Lanny's green eyes went wide. "That's ridiculous! I love you, my Kings!" He looked back and forth between the smiling mis-matched twins. "What can I do to prove my loyalty?"

"Actually, we had a thought or two about that." Brady grinned, as he yanked the string on his board shorts, causing them to loosen and slide down over his lean hips. Lanny could not help noticing that Brady had one of those sexy 'V' shapes at his hips where the muscle led down to his… cock. "We think that if you show us how much you love your Kings, we'll ignore all the rumors we've been hearing."

_Uh-oh._ Lanny thought, _How am I gonna get out of this? "_M-my Kings! Anything for you! I would never harm you!" Lanny considered jumping off the balcony. _Heck, Muhumah has survived it…_

"First, cousin, let's all get naked together, to show we have nothing to hide." Brady pulled at his shorts, and they dropped down around his ankles, revealing his hard, six inch pink cock, which popped up. He stepped out of them, now totally nude.

Lanny could not help but stare at Brady; the young king was actually really kind of hot-looking.

"Strip, Lanny!" Brady ordered.

Lanny shyly pulled off his tunic, then lowered his fancy shorts, leaving only his little white briefs. By then he was shaking while the cousins stared at him.

"Everything, cousin Lanny!" Boomer barked, whiled obviously rubbing himself through his shorts. He had not gotten naked yet.

Trembling, Lanny pulled his shorts down, revealing his cut, five-inch cock, curving up from his little bush. He was erect, scared… and excited.

"Pretty nice, cousin." Brady walked up to Lanny, feeling up the boy's smooth chest. "You know, Boomer and I thought you were kinda cute from the moment we saw you. And now, well, we have enough dirt on you that we can do anything we want. So we are going to."

"What do you mean?" Lanny asked, his voice shaking.

"You'll see. Why don't you lay back over the pool table?"

"My Kings, please." Lanny whined, even as he reluctantly moved to the table and leaned back.

Brady was pushing Lanny's short legs apart, and running a finger between the little prince's ass cheeks. He leaned down over his short cousin, one hand groping the boy's soft, defined chest. "You are going to be our bitch, Lanny, and you are going to like it."

Lanny shook all over. He wasn't sure how scared he was, or how turned on. He realized now how much he wanted the stupid cousins to be his masters. "Yes, my King. Anything you want."

"That's what I like to hear." Boomer strode up and pulled down his shorts, revealing his huge black cock, it must have been eight inches long, and so thick. Lanny had never seen anything like it. He whimpered at the thought of that thing going inside him, even after Brady's six inches of King-cock.

"Oh, yeah Lanny, after King Brady opens that hot little ass of yours, you get the boom-boomer."

"Please be gentle, my Kings!"

"Yeah like you were gentle with us. If you don't obey us, we'll call in Mason and Muhumah to school you, and if you have seen their cocks, you know you are better off with us." Boomer leered.

At the same time, Brady was caressing the boy's smooth chest, then sliding his hand down to grasp Lanny's throbbing cock. "Look how excited little Lanny is!" Brady exclaimed. Then he bent down, and licked Lanny's dick.

"Oh, god." Lanny moaned.

Boomer helped spread Lanny's legs as Brady eased lube up into the squirming boy. Boomer climbed up on the table and waved his large semi-hard brown cock over Lanny's face, brushing it over the scared teen's lips while Brady pumped his fingers into Lanny. Then Brady slicked up his hard cock and leaned in. "Oh, god, Lanny is so tight!" Brady moaned as he pushed his hard cock mercilessly into the young teen's virgin ass.

Lanny screamed, but of course no one heard him; he was up in the king's rooms, and there were orders about ignoring noises that night.

"Fuck him, bro, fuck that little bitch!" Boomer encouraged his brother, who began fucking the cute little boy hard and fast.

Lanny was moaning and protesting, but his young cock was hard as Brady pounded his ass. It only took the white skinny twin a few minutes before he unloaded his cum into the traitorous cousin.

Brady eased out, his cock still semi-hard and coated with his cum and Lanny's juices.

Then Boomer had his turn. Boomer picked up the scared boy and laid him out on his bunk bed. "Lanny, I am gonna fuck you nice and easy, but you _are_ going to take all my cock, just so you know who is boss here." Boomer smiled gently.

Lanny, confused and still feeling horny after King Brady had fucked him, and feeling a little woosy, just nodded.

Boomer smiled, and gently stroked Lanny's cock, making him fully hard again. "You really have a nice cock, Lanny. Like Brady, I enjoy sucking cock. So…" Boomer leaned down, and his brown lips encircled Lanny's cock head, and the darker king proceeded to give Lanny the best blowjob he could ever imagine. Boomer's full lips went up and down on his shaft, his rough tongue drove the young teen crazy. But right before Lanny could cum, Boomer pulled off. "But you know what I like more than sucking, is bare-backing a cute young guy like you."

Before Lanny could even resist, his legs were raised up, and he felt the black twin's massive cock pushing against his little ass. He screamed as Boomer forced his young hole open, but the Kings just laughed.

"Oh gods, please Boomer! It hurts!" Lanny cried, tears of pain running from his eyes.

Boomer was much bigger than Brady; even after being loosened by the paler king, Lanny was stretched by Boomer's thick black cock.

"How's that feel, cousin?" Brady snickered, while stroking his own cock, which was once again fully hard. Then he reached in and fondled Boomer's long cock as the dark twin pumped slowly in and out of Lanny's bright pink hole.

"It hurts! It's too big! Please, my Kings!" Lanny's cries turned to whimpers, his dick now just semi-hard, as he struggled to accept this new monster cock up his butt.

But the twins just laughed, enjoying that they had the upper hand over their scheming cousin.

"Bro, his ass is so hot and tight!" Boomer sighed, as he gripped Lanny's little hips and slowly pumped the boy's bare ass.

"Lanny sure does have a hot boy-pussy." Brady agreed, idly stroking his cock while he watched. Then he leaned in and stroked Lanny's young cock, once again fully erect and bobbing with every deep thrust Boomer made into him.

"I think he likes it!" Brady laughed. "Do you like Boomer's big cock fucking you, Prince Lanny?"

Lanny nodded and smiled crookedly. "Lanny Likey!" The Prince was now adjusted to the new intruder, and he moaned with every thrust. He reached out to grasp Brady's cock. "Let me suck you, King Brady, while King Boomer fucks my obedient ass." Lanny said in his best seductive voice.

"Maybe Lanny would like to do some of the work! Boomer wiped his sweaty brow. He grabbed the teen's slender hips and rolled back, pulling the cooperative Prince into his lap.

Lanny gasped as he got in his new position straddling the King. Boomer's cock went deep up inside him, but he rocked his hips, grabbing on to the darker king's smooth fleshy pecs for balance. "Oh gawd yeah! King Boomer you are so big! Oh fuck mee!" Lanny felt the thick rod rub his teen prostate, and his cock spat out a dribble of thin cum.

"Fuck, yeah, Lanny! Yiou like Boomer's cock don't you? Your ass is tighter than a vise! Now ride that big fat black king cock!"

"Oh, god, King Boomer, your cock feels so good!" Lanny moaned, rocking on Bomer's laps as his teen cock wagged up and down, leaking precum as it smacked against Boomer's brown belly.

"Fuck, Lanny, your ass is amazing!" Boomer groaned, holding the boy's hips as they rocked together, his long brown cock pumping in and out of Lanny's ass as the young horny prince bounced and rocked on the big rod of flesh in him.

Then Brady climbed behind the prince and pinched his cute little brown nipples hard, making the boy scream from the pleasure and pain of the Kings abusing his young, no longer virgin body. Brady stood over Lanny and face-fucked the boy as he rode Boomer, taking the King's cum in his mouth and ass willingly, even eagerly.

The Kings fucked and sucked Lanny again several times, , long into the night.

Lanny woke in his own chamber, and wondering if it was all a dream. But his ass felt really sore. And, there was a note on the bed stand.

_Hi Cousin Lanny, great time, look forward to it again tonight, Brady gets you to himself, then me tomorrow, and we promised you to Muhumah Wednesday. And if you are good, Brady wants you to fuck him. If you are good._


End file.
